Você
by P.P. Brouillard
Summary: Ele não sabia o que tinha até perder.


**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater pertence a Atsushi Okubo. Espero que gostem e boa leitura!

* * *

-1-

 _O Encontro, O Tédio e O Vírus_

Inquieta noite. Se aproximava dás sete horas de uma sexta-feira. O vento morno balançava as cortinas da sala, e às vezes alcançava os pés descalços sobre o confortável braço do sofá. Era Soul que repousava de sua maneira preguiçosa e descontraída, folheando uma de suas revistas em quadrinhos: _Abóboras Assassinas_. O semblante amargo do rapaz era inusual, e o mesmo culpava as piadas sem graça daquela edição. O tédio estava em um nível acima do normal e com este, a impaciência. O menino-foice queria ação. _Ceifar_ alguma coisa. Esticar as pernas. E com um pouco de sorte, saborear uma deliciosa alma. Era o seu instinto. No entanto estava em casa; ouvindo o tedioso som do ventilador, que o refrescava naquele início de verão.

Parando para refletir, o rapaz se perguntou o porquê de não sair correndo porta à fora em busca de aventura. Oras, era sexta-feira à noite. E todo artesão e arma que se prezava sabia que este era o momento que a insanidade _rolava à solta_. Foi então que, após deitar a revista sobre o seu peito, o jovem irritadiço suspirou e fitou os vultos pelo corredor do apartamento. E lá estava a razão, o _porquê_. - Esticando-se no sofá, Soul tentou espiar melhor a causadora daquelas pisadas fortes e apressadas pelo assoalho. _"Como uma garota magricela como ela pode ter pés tão pesados?"_ \- Ele murmurou em sua mente, conforme franzia o cenho e entortava os lábios, insatisfeito e intrigado, pois não conseguira ver nada além de um cabelo dourado esvoaçante, solto e ondulado nas pontas. Decerto, a estranha verdade era que, bem dentro de si, em uma parte obscura e indesejada, o menino-foice contorcia-se; relutante, sabendo que fora trocado por outra pessoa naquela noite.

 **\- Soul!**

A voz repentina estremeceu o corpo do rapaz, tal como uma corrente elétrica, mas antes que o mesmo fosse pego espionando-a, aconchegou-se no sofá e ergueu outra vez a revistinha sem graça em direção aos seus olhos.

\- **O que foi?** \- Ele perguntou. Fingia ler os quadrinhos, mas apenas a ouvia se aproximar.

Maka parou à poucos passos do sofá, indo direto à questão que a deixava ansiosa:

\- **O que você acha?** \- Referia-se à sua aparência, após inúmeras trocas de roupa.

Soul a fitou pelo canto dos olhos e percebeu a inquietude nas mãos da jovem, que ora tateava o belo vestido vermelho _mogno_ , e ora perpassava o cabelo e o delicado pescoço. Ela esperava o comentário, quiçá crítica, evitando o tímido contato visual. _"Será que eu exagerei?"_ \- A artesã matutava, mas o amigo largado no sofá, por sua vez, deixava o seu rosto pender - quase que inconscientemente - à direção dela. Maka estava linda. E isso não era surpresa.

O tedioso ventilador soprava sobre aquelas mechas, que a jovem quase nunca soltava. Era provável que a mesma soubesse que desse modo atraísse mais olhares. Entretanto, e entre tudo o que o intrigava, a expressão meiga e insegura de sua parceira era o que mais o desconcertou. Se não a conhecesse bem, diria que era uma típica garota apaixonada.

\- **Soul?** \- Estranhando a demora, a _manejadora_ de foices insistiu e decidiu encará-lo.

- **O que?** \- Ele piscou como se voltasse à realidade, encontrando o olhar esverdeado e menos ansioso sobre si.

\- **O que você acha?**

\- **Acho do que?** \- Ele devolveu a pergunta, fazendo-a bufar e revirar os olhos.

\- **O vestido, Soul. O vestido.** \- Maka respondeu, perdendo a paciência. - **Eu tenho um encontro hoje, caso você tenha esquecido.** \- Ela respirou fundo na tentativa de recobrar a calma, e então virou-se de costas, encarando o rapaz por cima do ombro despido.

Soul admirou aquele novo ângulo e sentiu uma estranha pontada em seu peito. Por que diabos a menina queria saber a sua opinião? O semblante dela ainda era tímido e corava em meio à expectativa de receber algum elogio. Porém, confuso e orgulhoso, o rapaz desviou os seus orbes cor-de-sangue de volta às _Abóboras Assassinas._

\- **Dá para o gasto.**

Ele respondeu em seu forjado tom desinteressado. E o semblante da jovem perdeu o brilho anterior. Evans segurava firme a revista entre os dedos, forçando-se à manter sua pose de _cara descolado_ , mas o silêncio da menina o fizera espiá-la de canto outra vez.

Maka havia declinado o rosto à frente. Afagava as pontas de seu cabelo. Encarava um ponto qualquer. Aquela faísca de insegurança tornava-se em uma labareda dentro de si, pois nunca havia saído em um encontro antes; pelo menos com ninguém além de seu indecoroso pai. E a bela sabia que em algum lugar, distante, e muito mais profundo em sua alma, desejava ser uma garota _normal_. Todavia, - conforme enrolava a mecha loira em seu dedo indicador - a jovem artesã se deu conta de que o previsível comentário de seu parceiro a decepcionou.

\- **Maka.**

A voz rompeu o devaneio da menina; e ao mesmo tempo surpreendeu o próprio rapaz, que a chamou em um impulso involuntário. Maka novamente o fitou por cima do ombro, encontrando-o sentado, retribuindo o olhar incerto e sutilmente alarmado. Quando Soul recobrou o sentido, o seu olhar suavizou em meio à certeza do que estaria para dizer, porém, assim que o rapaz entreabriu os seus lábios, a campainha tocou. Sete horas em ponto.

Em um reflexo, a menina virou-se em direção ao corredor. O vestido esvoaçou junto às mechas douradas; e o perfume que exalava fora finalmente percebido. Maka sentira o coração disparar. E Soul sentira a alma de sua parceira oscilar. Vendo-a estremecer e tocar o próprio peito, o rapaz umedeceu os lábios e roçou a nuca tensa antes de prosseguir.

\- **Maka.** \- Ele repetiu, mais grave e confiante; e a jovem desta vez virou-se completamente para encará-lo. O semblante frágil e ansioso de sua parceira o fizera suspirar pesado, enfadado. Maka era a garota mais irritantemente destemida que conhecia. Logo, era frustante vê-la assim. - **Não se preocupe. Apenas vá...** \- Esboçou o seu melhor sorriso de canto e completou. - **E seja você mesma.**

O coração da jovem travou uma batida e, como uma válvula de escape, aquelas palavras aquietaram parte da ansiedade dentro de si. Soul tinha esse estranho poder. Ele conseguia enlouquecê-la e também acalmá-la como nenhum outro. Seus olhares - brilhantes como esmeraldas e rubis - ainda fixavam-se um ao outro; e aos poucos a artesã retribuía o sorriso à sua arma que, após tanto tempo, aprendera a ouvir o murmúrio entre suas almas.

Logo a quase-esquecida campainha soou novamente, rompendo aquela espontânea sintonia. Maka mais uma vez espiou o corredor por impulso e retornou o seu olhar para o amigo, que apenas meneou a cabeça do seu jeito descontraído, incentivando-a a seguir em frente.

- **Obrigada, Soul. Eu te vejo mais tarde.**

Após mais um breve sorriso, a menina acenou e deixou a sala às pressas. Soul apenas ergueu a mão em um movimento simples, mas, assim que a viu pisar no corredor, o seu semblante decaiu. O tédio parecia retornar em dobro. E aquela estranha pontada em seu peito. Ele segurou outro suspiro pesado em seus pulmões até que ouviu o som da porta principal fechando-se. Logo deitou-se mais uma vez no sofá. Levou um dos braços para trás da cabeça. O ruído tedioso do ventilador tornou a predominar. Todavia, agora o perfume dela parecia se alastrar junto ao vento. Fitando o teto sem muito interesse, cogitou a ideia de sair pelas ruas; encarar o mundo em uma jornada solitária. _"Quem precisa dela, afinal?"_ Ele murmurou, descansando as pálpebras por um instante.

- **Onde a Maka foi?**

A familiar voz manhosa surpreendeu o rapaz, que sentou-se em um reflexo. Ele encarou a gata de pelos negros ao tempo em que a mesma se transformava em uma bela mulher, sentada sobre a mesa de centro.

- **Ah, é você Blair.** \- Ele respirou aliviado e afagou o próprio cabelo espetado e esbranquiçado. - **Ela saiu em um encontro.** \- Respondera quase incrédulo. Era menos real até o momento em que juntou aquelas palavras em uma única sentença.

\- **Maka?** \- O tom surpreso acompanhava os grandes olhos dourados. - **Eu pensei que ela não gostasse desse tipo de coisa.**

\- **E não gosta. Gostava. Eu não sei mais.** \- Ele roçava os dedos entre a sua nuca; a cabeça ligeiramente curvada para baixo. Blair o fitou, entortando também a sua cabeça para o lado, como uma típica gata curiosa. A frustração do rapaz a intrigava, e quando intrigada, a pseudo-bruxa sempre vinha com uma ideia atrevida.

\- **Soul.** \- A voz ainda manhosa o chamou, porém, sem receber a atenção desejada, a gata decidiu continuar mesmo assim. - **Por que não vamos atrás deles?**

O rapaz a encarou ainda mais surpreso do que antes.

- **Você ficou louca, Blair? Por que eu faria isso? Eu não me importo com o que quer que estejam fazendo. E-eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.** \- O menino-foice respondera de uma única vez, em um único fôlego, fazendo a mulher de cabelo arroxeado erguer uma sobrancelha desconfiada. E após alguns segundos sendo encarado, o rapaz indagou aborrecido. - **O que foi?** \- O rubor nascia em seu rosto.

\- **Blair quis dizer** ** _sairmos junto_** **à eles. Um encontro. Blair também quer sair em um encontro.** \- A gata cruzou os braços e entortou os lábios. Sentindo-se ainda mais constrangido por seu repentino exagero, Soul apenas deitou-se e escondeu-se mais uma vez por trás de sua revista em quadrinhos.

\- **De jeito nenhum.** \- Respondera, determinado.

Blair o encarou com mais seriedade; detestava ser contrariada, todavia, assim que colocou os seus olhos felinos sobre a capa de _Abóboras Assassinas_ , um grande sorriso malévolo surgiu em sua boca. Quão mais sugestivo poderia ser aquilo? - O rapaz continuava forçando-se, inutilmente, a ler a revistinha sem graça quando percebeu que uma sombra cobria a sua visão. Intrigado, desviou o seu olhar para o alto e a sua espinha congelou ao ver uma enorme abóbora caindo à sua direção. A risada maligna da pseudo-bruxa fora a única coisa que ouvira antes da explosão que fizera uma grande torrente de fumaça escancarar todas as janelas e portas do apartamento.

\- **Ai...** \- Grunhiu o rapaz, que se viu caído e encostado na parede do outro lado da sala. Ele massageava a nuca dolorida quando ouvira o chamado alarmado e desesperado do homem que entrou pela porta, em meio à toda aquela fumaça.

\- **Maka! Maka! Papai veio te salvar!** \- O ruivo de barba por-fazer avançava com seus braços; movimento que mais parecia uma tentativa estranha de nado borboleta. Ele perambulava às pressas até que o segundo morador daquele apartamento decidiu intervir.

- **Ela não está aqui.** \- Soul avisou ainda amuado. E agora de muito _saco-cheio_.

\- **Oh, é mesmo?** \- Spirit ergueu o rosto curioso, e muito menos preocupado, por cima daquela fumaça em busca do rapaz. - **Então, onde está a minha doce filha?**

Soul levantou-se do chão da sala, ficando ao alcance da visão do mais velho. E após colocar as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça - já que o calor o impedia de usar o seu adorado agasalho -, cogitou em responder. E conhecendo bem o pai da artesã, dizer a verdade não seria uma boa ideia. Todavia, Blair fora mais rápida.

\- **Ela saiu em um encontro!** \- A mulher-gata assentada sobre uma grande abóbora flutuante respondeu entre risos. - **Blair está com tanta inveja.** \- Choramingou. O sorriso ainda nos lábios entortava-se em uma careta atrevida e manhosa, e as belas pernas balançavam animadas acima da fumaça e do caos que provocara.

\- **E-e-e-encontro?** \- O ruivo gaguejou boquiaberto, estarrecido; sua feição estava mais pálida do que a máscara do Grande Shinigami. - **A minha querida e ingênua M-a-aka?** \- O típico lamento dramático e paternal se seguia, e a respiração intensa dele parecia dissipar a fumaça do apartamento com mais rapidez.

Blair achava graça do homem em meio àquela _crise-de-pai-ciumento_. E conforme sobrevoava a sala em sua abóbora mágica, esquecia-se por alguns instantes do menino-foice à quem lançara uma enorme bomba. Soul todavia - menos entediado, porém mais frustrado - curvou a cabeça e suspirou pesado pela milésima vez naquela sexta-feira à noite, que estava ficando cada vez pior. Logo, decidido, e aproveitando a sua breve _invisibilidade_ , espreitou-se por entre a fumaça e saiu à rua.

O ar puro finalmente adentrou os seus pulmões, e o frescor noturno agitou o seu cabelo esbranquiçado e ajeitado por um fino arco preto. O céu estava estrelado e a lua, que sempre estava a sorrir, parecia cansada devido ao início do verão. _"Eu devia ter feito isso mais cedo."_ \- Evans concluiu e passou à caminhar sem rumo. Encurvado. As mãos em seus bolsos. Ele subia e descia as ruas de Death City, sinuosas e abstratas, até que encontrou-se próximo ao centro urbano. Ele observou os comércios à _todo vapor_ , a iluminação de letreiros e vitrines, e vagava em meio ao aglomerado de pessoas. Foi então que, em um mero impulso, parou frente à uma livraria.

Soul não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas ao analisar os exemplares no mostruário sentiu-se menos solitário. Em outras circunstâncias estaria decepando alguma criatura, _feliz-da-vida_ , em alguma caverna, calabouço ou mausoléu. Era sexta-feira à noite. E agora o menino-foice se via desmotivado. Pois, não importava o lugar que fosse, tudo era insuportavelmente chato. _"Inferno!"_ \- Irritado, o rapaz berrou aos céus, atraindo alguns olhares ao redor. No fim, acabou por extravasar o estranho sentimento que reprimia; chegando a conclusão de que o _insano_ da noite era ele mesmo.

\- **Eu sei, meu jovem.** \- O senhor de chapéu comentou ao lado, empático. Soul o fitou surpreso, percebendo que o sujeito desconhecido também espiava a vitrine. - **É frustrante como os livros da capital são caros. Malditos impostos.** \- O velho queixava-se conforme roçava a barba crescida com os dedos enrugados, pensativo.

Soul discretamente recuou alguns passos até que esgueirou-se entre o fluxo de pessoas na rua, fugindo do constrangimento e da conversa-fiada. Já estava tarde e, cansado, decidiu pegar o seu rumo de volta ao apartamento. Encurvado, fechou os punhos dentro dos bolsos. A jornada não saíra exatamente como esperava, isto é, sem qualquer ação. E descendo uma ladeira qualquer, Soul concluiu que, ou ele não tinha o faro para problemas como acreditava ter, ou a sua artesã era o que realmente atraía os problemas. _"Droga."_ \- Ele bufou. Evitava pensar na menina de mechas loiras, mas naquele instante acabara caindo novamente na armadilha de sua própria mente. Por que diabos estava tão frustrado? Se não enfiasse a sua lâmina avermelhada em alguma coisa, definitivamente enlouqueceria.

Foi então que ao entrar em um parque escuro e deserto - atalho para a sua casa -, sentira um estranho calafrio. _"Isso é...?"_ \- Curioso, parou sob o poste de luz, encarando uma sombra entre as árvores. A figura peculiar usava uma túnica negra, e seus orbes amarelos encaravam-no intensamente. O vento sacudia a folhagem dos arbustos e galhos, e o silêncio era apenas quebrado pela inquietude dos insetos e o riso sádico do luar. Logo Soul preparou-se, suspeitando da criatura. E não demorou até que, em um repentino salto, a figura saísse das sombras e avançasse contra o jovem rapaz; revelando a sua calvície de pele acinzentada, dentes e garras pontiagudas.

\- **Já estava na hora.** \- O menino-foice comentou; um sorriso audacioso estampado em sua boca. Finalmente a sua lâmina encurvada, que substituía o lugar de seu braço direito, fora libertada, e o seu brilho sedento e afiado refletiu a imagem da criatura infame antes do primeiro golpe.

* * *

Sete da manhã. O despertador soou como um cântico agradável aos ouvidos de Maka Albarn, que deliciosamente espreguiçou-se sob o fino lençol. Após grunhir preguiçosa, revirou-se na cama e desligou o despertador. Era sábado e, como sempre, aproveitaria o seu tempo ao máximo. Logo sorriu manhosa ao sentir a luz do sol tocar a sua pele. Ergueu as delicadas pálpebras. Fitou o teto. E por fim suspirou, lembrando-se da noite encantadora que teve.

Richard era um rapaz educado e inteligente, adorava livros e tinha belos olhos castanhos. O conhecera na biblioteca. Esbarravam-se à toa. Trocavam uma ou duas palavras. Entreolhavam-se sem jeito, até que, em um confuso dia, o rapaz reuniu coragem o suficiente e convidou-a para um encontro. E este fora perfeito. Quiçá, perfeito _demais_. O coração da bela artesã ainda desconhecia muitas coisas e dificilmente conseguia estar em sintonia com sua mente. No entanto, se aprendera algo com essa nova experiência, era que, independente do que fosse, ela sempre poderia ser _"ela mesma"_.

Como se a ansiedade do dia anterior nunca houvesse existido, a jovem ergueu-se da cama. Serena. Cantarolando de lábios fechados. Vestiu-se com a sua saia _jeans_ claro e uma camiseta branca qualquer. Fez a típica maria-chiquinha em seu cabelo loiro. E após ajeitar a sua cama, andou até a cozinha. Pôs o avental. Encheu a chaleira com água. Colocou-a no fogo. Ia em direção à geladeira quando notou o amigo caído de bruços na sala.

- **Soul?** \- Maka ajoelhou-se ao lado dele e tocou-lhe o ombro. - **Isso não é lugar para dormir, seu tapado. Vá para a cama.** \- O rapaz grunhiu de dor e a jovem franziu o cenho, fazendo-o virar-se. Espantada, a menina encontrou a camisa ensanguentada e marcada por enormes garras na região do abdome. - **Soul! O que houve?**

Evans abriu os olhos com dificuldade e após ver a menina, sorriu de canto.

- **Eu venci.** \- Ele respondera com o seu timbre convencido e gutural, e a artesã o fitou com mais seriedade e aflição.

\- **Do que você está falando? Quem fez isso com você?** \- Maka indagava, porém o rapaz apenas virou o rosto cansado para o lado, rindo baixo. - **Soul!** \- Insistiu, continuando a tocar-lhe o ombro.

\- **O Nosferatu. Eu acabei com ele.** \- O rapaz voltou a descansar os olhos; o sorriso ainda nos lábios feridos.

\- **O que?** \- O belo olhar esverdeado se abriu ainda mais.

Sem esperar por mais explicações, a menina correu pelo apartamento em busca de remédios, curativos e toalhas, logo retornando para perto do amigo. Maka ajoelhou-se novamente, terminou de rasgar a camisa com uma tesoura e começou a limpar o ferimento.

- **Seu imbécil. Há quanto tempo você está exposto ao vírus?**

Soul franziu o cenho e resmungou quando sentiu a ardência em seu abdome.

\- **Sei lá.** \- Ele respondera, orgulhoso e desinteressado, fazendo com que a amiga fosse menos delicada no tratamento. - **Ai! Isso dói!**

- **Cale a boca!** \- A menina exaltava-se. Suas mãos quase-trêmulas, após desinfeccionar os cortes com _água_ _benta_ , começava a espalhar a pomada _anti-vampiro-bizarro_ das indústrias Shinigami®. - **Você não sabe o quanto isso é perigoso? E enfrentar um nosferatu sozinho? O que você tinha na cabeça?**

Soul levou um braço até a região de seus olhos, pressionando-os na tentativa de conter a dor do corpo e da mente. Todavia, a resposta que escaparia de sua boca era a prova de que não obteve sucesso.

\- **Você.**

A voz saíra rouca, do fundo de sua garganta, mas o repentino apito da chaleira o abafara e distraíra a menina, que suspirou pesado. Logo a artesã levantou-se. Limpou as mãos em uma toalha antes branca. Retirou o avental sujo de sangue e o jogou na cadeira da cozinha antes de desligar o fogo. Lavou as mãos. Suspirou pesado pela segunda vez. E durante àquele curto silêncio, o rapaz a espiava por baixo do braço; incerto de sua atual condição, e ainda mais confuso pelo o que dissera há poucos segundos.

- **Eu fico uma noite fora e você quase se mata.** \- A jovem murmurava, fazendo duas canecas de chá acima de uma bandeja. - **Além disso, que bagunça era aquela na sala? Eu tive que ajeitar tudo sozinha quando cheguei! Até parece que explodiram alguma coisa aqui.** \- Após terminar de preparar o chá, a menina voltou à sala e deixou a bandeja sobre a mesinha de centro.

\- **É culpa da Blair.** \- Soul respondera, sentando-se com dificuldade.

- **Por que não estou surpresa?** \- Maka rolou os olhos e então o ajudou a se acomodar melhor. - **Fique parado. Eu vou terminar o curativo.**

Evans obedeceu em silêncio, deixando-a enrolar o seu abdome com ataduras brancas. O rosto dela se aproximava e ora ou outra parecia que estava para abraçá-lo, mas apenas o circundava com aquele pequeno rolo de pano. O perfume dela ficava _à cada volta_ mais perceptível e agradável e, desapercebido, Soul ergueu as mãos por trás dela.

\- **Idiota.** \- O murmúrio escapou dos lábios da menina, que em um sussurro indagou: - **Por que eu estou sempre me preocupando com você?**

Soul acordou de seu _transe_ e recuou as mãos antes de tocá-la. Maka espiava a velha cicatriz entre os novos ferimentos, fazendo-a se lembrar do dia em que o rapaz se sacrificou para protegê-la do ataque de Crona e Ragnarok. E percebendo isso, o rapaz encontrou o mesmo semblante entristecido que a parceira costumava ter naquela época.

\- **Eu sinto muito.**

A voz gutural e sincera fizera a menina parar e encará-lo nos olhos. Ele retribuía o olhar com certo pesar, como se, depois da longa noite que tivera, estivesse cansado demais para esconder-se por trás de seu sarcasmo.

\- **O que aconteceu, Soul? Você está estranho.** \- O olhar esverdeado brilhava um confuso e adorável zelo, porém o rapaz declinou o rosto e respirou fundo.

\- **Não aconteceu nada.**

Não convencida, a artesã ergueu novamente o rosto do amigo e o tocou na testa para averiguar a temperatura. O vírus talvez estivesse o afetando. E Soul também começara a pensar o mesmo, pois sentia-se mais estranho do que o de costume. Logo, a menina se voltou às ataduras e após terminá-las, virou-se para a mesinha de centro.

\- **Aqui. Beba isso.** \- Erguendo a caneca para o amigo, ordenou em seu tom gentil. Ela também entregou-lhe alguns comprimidos, e mais uma vez o rapaz obedeceu sem questionamentos. - **Eu não sei como o seu corpo reagirá ao vírus. Então é melhor você não fazer esforço físico hoje.** \- Ela comentou e o ouviu grunhir aborrecido após bebericar do chá.

\- **Eu estou bem.** \- A teimosia em sua voz acompanhava o olhar distraído para o lado.

- **É apenas por precaução.** \- Maka insistiu conforme ajuntava as coisas que utilizara para tratá-lo, porém, quando apoiou-se no chão para levantar-se e guardá-las, acabou ferindo-se com uma lasca de entulho, que deveria ter permanecido desde a explosão da pseudo-bruxa. - **Droga.** \- Ela queixou-se ao ver o pequeno corte na palma de sua mão.

Soul fitou a artesã, curioso, e a observou retirar a afiada lasca de dentro de sua pele rosada. O sangue dela escorreu por entre os dedos e o coração do menino-foice apertou-se como se fosse virar ao avesso. Soul rapidamente levou a mão sobre o seu peito; e a expressão sofrida em seu rosto surpreendeu a jovem, que por instinto, tocou-lhe no ombro. E este fora o seu pior erro.

\- **Soul! O que está fazendo?** \- Ela berrou quando o encontrou sobre si, segurando-a pelos pulsos no chão da sala. As pupilas do amigo dilatavam-se e aos poucos as íris tornavam-se amareladas.

- **Maka.** \- Ele grunhiu desejoso, e após aproximar o seu rosto, deslizou a boca sobre o pescoço de sua artesã em um impulso irrefreável.

\- **P-pare!** \- Maka tentou debater-se porém fora inútil. A respiração dele se tornava cada segundo mais intensa ao pé de seu ouvido e, sem mais esperança, a jovem cerrou os olhos aguardando a feroz mordida.

A lenda - de acordo com os livros - presumia que o ser Nosferatu desenvolvia dentes afiados após se alimentar de um certo número de vítimas, mas como Soul possuía presas por natureza, a assustada menina imaginava que tipo de estrago seria feito em seu frágil pescoço. Todavia, entre o som daquela respiração selvagem e o balbuciar de seu próprio coração, a artesã sentiu os lábios do amigo subir devagar pelo o seu queixo e inesperadamente encostar em sua boca.

Os olhos esverdeados novamente se abriram, surpresos; mas conforme aquele toque se tornava _à cada mover_ mais parecido com um beijo, a jovem deixou-se permanecer de olhos fechados, disposta à senti-lo e retribuí-lo. _"Esta é a magia do Nosferatu?"_ \- Ela questionou-se ao fundo de sua mente - no momento - pouco racional. Além de seu corpo não responder de acordo com o _bom-senso_ , sentia uma estranha e fascinante energia formigar sob a sua pele. Sussurros em sua cabeça convidavam-na à entregar-se. Mas, entre tudo o que estava a assustando, encontrou o pior dos impulsos aflorar dentro de si: o desejo de ser abocanhada por aquelas presas.

O beijo ardente e impulsivo roubava o ar da jovem até que o menino-foice retornou a boca ao delicado pescoço dela. Ela sentira o hálito quente arrepiar a sua nuca, e mais uma vez o respiro intenso e animalesco lhe preparar para o inevitável. Os dentes pontiagudos arranhavam a sua pele rosada, todavia, quando Soul estava para finalmente abocanhá-la, outro aperto em seu coração o fizera gemer de dor e cair ao lado. O remédio - felizmente - parecia começar a fazer efeito.

Ainda presa sob aquele ludibriante encanto, a jovem permaneceu imóvel. O brilho desfocado e opaco de seus olhos encarava o teto sem motivo, mas assim que o amigo desmaiou, sentiu o seu penoso raciocínio voltar e surpreendê-la. _"Não é possível."_ \- Sua feição corou, chorosa. E ligeiramente trêmula, ergueu a mão até a própria boca. Era difícil acreditar no que acabara de acontecer.

* * *

 **N/A:** Oooolá. Esta é minha primeira _fanfiction_ de Soul Eater no site. Obrigada por ter lido até aqui e, se gostou, deixe o seu **review** e **favorite/follow** para ser notificado do próximo capítulo. Vejo você lá. ;)


End file.
